The present invention relates generally to flip chip technology and more particularly, to a method and structure for fabricating a mechanically anchored controlled collapse chip connection (C4) pad on a semiconductor structure.
The packaging industry has adopted the widespread use of flip chip technology for high performance applications. In a typical flip chip package, a semiconductor die may be bumped with individual conducting pads over its entire area. These conducting pads may be connected to front side devices present on the same semiconductor die by through substrate vias (TSVs). The conducting pads on the semiconductor die may also be connected to corresponding conducting pads on a substrate (or, in a three-dimensional package, another semiconductor die or interposer) using small solder balls, or bumps, such as controlled collapse chip connections (C4 connections). The conducting pads on the substrate may be connected to circuitry that routes the electrical signals to an array of conductors (ball grid arrays (BGA)), column grid arrays (CGA) or land grid arrays (LGA)) to electrically connect to a printed circuit board.